


Let Me In

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Touch-Starved, alpha!kageyama, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has been acting weird lately and Hinata wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long car trip so this happened. Apologies for my fluctuating writing style recently, I haven’t quite decided on what I want for this omegaverse series (and I’m not helping myself any by switching characters).  
> Since I’ve been almost obsessively writing omegaverse fics, I thought I should put down what the rules are for my fics.  
> There are alphas, betas, and omegas. Any can mate with any other, although some pairings (alpha-omega, alpha-beta, beta-omega, beta-beta) are more common.  
> Female alphas are extremely rare (not really relevant for this fic but it’s important to me).  
> Packs and teams often form at the same time. In middle school, a kind of proto-pack is formed that usually doesn’t last past middle school. High school teams or packs tend to form some bonds that last longer into life. Many people find their mates in high school, and a lot of platonic bonds formed in high school packs hold after high school as well.

Shouyou and Kageyama were bickering again. This wasn’t abnormal, and if he was being honest Shouyou would have to say that the bickering was fun.

“At least I don’t have a scary face!” he taunted. Kageyama grabbed his hair and pulled. “Ow! Dammit, Bakageyama, that hurt!” Kageyama still looked murderous, but he let go.

That should have been the end of the issue, but Kageyama kept clenching and unclenching his hand throughout the day, almost like he was trying to keep something in his palm. It was…weird.

Shouyou decided to start watching Kageyama to see if he did anything else weird. And he noticed some weird stuff.

For one thing, Kageyama acted a little different from how he’d been at the beginning of the year. He didn’t yell as much, especially at Shouyou. Instead he started using his glares almost exclusively. He also seemed to be avoiding touching people. He flinched away from hands raised to him to high five. Whenever they gathered to listen to Ukai talk, he sat in the back and pulled his knees to his chest, curled in on himself.

Moodiness, personality changes, withdrawing from others…these were symptoms Shouyou knew, but they didn’t make sense. Kageyama was an alpha. He had to ask Suga and Daichi. As pack leaders, maybe they would know what this was.

“Suga-san, Daichi-san, can I talk to you for a minute?” Shouyou asked, cornering the two alone after practice.

“What’s up, Hinata?” Suga asked, hand already going to Shouyou’s shoulder. Shouyou leaned into the touch unconsciously.

“Is there a way someone can look and smell and act like an alpha but really be an omega?” Shouyou asked. Suga and Daichi exchanged worried looks.

“You know there’s nothing wrong with being an omega,” Suga said slowly. “You play volleyball just fine, you don’t need to pretend to be something you’re not.”

“Not me!” Shouyou protested. “Kageyama! He’s been acting like a touch starved omega and I wanted to know why!”

“You know…alphas and betas can get touch starved too,” Daichi mused, mostly to himself. “But it’s really rare because unlike omegas, usually the daily casual touches everyone gets being part of a pack are enough for an alpha or beta.”

“When was the last time someone here actually touched Kageyama, though?” Suga asked, eyes widening. “I think everyone here’s been scent marked by at least one other person, except for him. He never sits close enough to touch anyone, he always walks at the back of the group when we buy meat buns. I think the last time any of us touched Kageyama was the team huddle.”

“Even for an alpha, that wouldn’t be enough,” Daichi said, face dark. “Not unless he’s getting some sort of touch at home. We need to figure this out. There has to be something else going on here.”

“I should have noticed,” Suga whined, looking down in frustration. “I should have seen him acting strange.”

“Suga, this isn’t your fault,” Daichi sighed. “He’s always been prickly, withdrawing from us isn’t really out of character for him.”

“These are our kids, Daichi,” Suga said. “We’re pack leaders, it’s our job to notice when someone’s not okay.”

“What are we going to do about it?” Shouyou asked. “If he really is touch starved, what do we do?”

“We can talk to him if we need to, but I think you should try first,” Daichi told him.

“Me? Why?”

“You’re the closest one to him,” Suga said. “I mean, you’re the only one who realized something was wrong, and you did it all by observing. You probably have the best chance of helping him.”

Shouyou nodded. Part of what he liked so much about having a team – having a pack – was the casual touches they all got. As an omega, that was a hard thing to live without, and his family had been hard pressed to keep him from getting touch starved in middle school. He wanted Kageyama to have that too.

Shouyou decided the best way to go about talking to Kageyama was to follow him home. So one day after their last practice for the week, he walked his bike a few feet behind Kageyama as he walked home. Kageyama kept glancing over his shoulder, but he didn’t say anything until it became abundantly clear that Shouyou wasn’t going to turn off to go to his own home.

“What are you doing, dumbass?” he asked as they walked up to a house that was clearly his.

“I need to talk to you,” Shouyou said, storing his bike on the side of the house. He followed Kageyama inside, calling a “pardon the intrusion” as he did.

“No one’s home,” Kageyama mumbled. “And what do you need to talk to me about?”

He looked almost scared, like maybe Shouyou was going to tell him he didn’t want to play volleyball anymore.

“Are you touch starved?” Shouyou asked, never having been one for subtlety.

“What? No! I’m an alpha,” Kageyama snapped.

“Daichi-san says alphas can get touch starved too,” Shouyou said.

“You talked to Daichi-san about me?” Kageyama asked, color draining from his face. “Which means Suga-san knows as well?”

“Yes? Of course I asked them, I didn’t know alphas could get touch starved and you were acting like you were,” Shouyou replied, confused. Surely it was obvious that he would go to Suga and Daichi if he had questions. They were his pack leaders, after all. So why did Kageyama look so _scared_?

“What do you mean, I was acting touch starved?” Kageyama asked.

“You were getting grumpier. And you starting pulling away from us,” Shouyou said, taking a step forward. Kageyama took a step back.

“What if Daichi-san kicks me off the team?” Kageyama asked, more to himself than Shouyou. He sounded breathless.

“Why would he kick you off the team?” Shouyou was confused. He couldn’t follow Kageyama’s train of thought.

“What use would they have for a weak alpha?”

“You’re not weak!” Shouyou yelled, startling Kageyama. “You’re not weak for being touch starved! You have to let people touch you. That’s why we have a pack. And Suga and Daichi would never kick you out for a stupid reason like that. They care about you, we all care about you! Why won’t you let any of us near you?”

“The last time I had a pack they left me!” Kageyama screamed, tears in his eyes. Shouyou froze. “Why should I believe this time is going to be any different?”

“We’re not your old team,” Shouyou said softly, stepping closer. He was almost close enough to touch now. “We’re not going to just leave you. We all care about you.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Kageyama wrapped his arms around his sides, and for someone so big, Shouyou had never seen him look so _small._

“You know this is different,” Shouyou murmured, the way he might to a cornered animal. Really, that wasn’t too far from what Kageyama looked like right now. “You’ve felt the difference. We’re not your old team, and you’re not the same person you used to be. You don’t have to keep from getting close to us because you’re scared we’ll leave you.”

Shouyou lifted his hand to the tears coming down Kageyama’s face. Kageyama looked like he wanted to lean into the touch, but he held himself back.

“It’s okay,” Shouyou said, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. “I’m your teammate, I’m your friend. It’s okay.”

Kageyama finally leaned into Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou smiled a little before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Kageyama, laying his head on his shoulder. Kageyama stiffened for a minute before he slumped into the hug, hands awkwardly coming up to rest on Shouyou’s back. Shouyou nuzzled into Kageyama’s neck where his scent glands were.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked.

“Scent marking you,” Shouyou said. Kageyama made a choking sound. Shouyou pulled away a little to look at his face.

“It’s a pack thing. Platonic scent marking,” he explained. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, but there’s nothing wrong with it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kageyama was quiet for a minute before nodding.

“Go ahead.”

Shouyou lowered his head back to the crook of Kageyama’s neck, nudging his nose into Kageyama’s scent glands. He felt Kageyama shudder. Kageyama smelled nice.

He rubbed his face into Kageyama’s scent glands, spreading it across his forehead. He felt like that was probably enough.

“Okay, your turn,” he said, going up on his toes and pulling Kageyama’s head down to his shoulder. Kageyama bent more at the waist so Shouyou could back down off his toes. He sat still for a minute, breath shallow, before he gently dragged the tip of his nose across Shouyou’s scent gland. Shouyou shivered happily. He loved scent marking. Considering this was probably the first time Kageyama had ever done this, it felt really nice.

“Is this okay?” Kageyama asked breathlessly. Shouyou nodded. Kageyama continued, nuzzling his face more into Shouyou’s neck. He stopped rubbing his face after a few minutes, instead leaving his forehead resting on Shouyou’s shoulder. He left his hands on Shouyou’s back.

“Feel better?” Shouyou asked, dropping his arms, but Kageyama clung tighter to him.

“Can you stay here for a minute? Please?” Kageyama begged, and Shouyou had never heard that tone of voice before, never mind Kageyama saying please. He wondered what Kageyama’s face looked like now.

“When are your parents going to be home?” Shouyou asked, leaning back against Kageyama. While omegas were more fiercely protected than alphas, he didn’t want Kageyama’s parents to walk in and see their alpha son with a strange omega. Kageyama was warm, and Shouyou didn’t mind prolonging the hug. He felt Kageyama lean against the wall behind him.

“My mom’s out of town for work,” Kageyama said, his voice slightly muffled on Shouyou’s shoulder.

“How long?”

“The rest of this week. Not long this time.”

Shouyou furrowed his brow at that.

“This time? Is she usually gone for longer?”

“Yeah, although usually it’s not more than two weeks,” Kageyama murmured. Shouyou’s legs were starting to get tired, and he squirmed a little.

“Can we sit down?” he asked. Kageyama pulled back and grabbed Shouyou’s hand, and Shouyou noticed the light blush on Kageyama’s cheeks. Was Kageyama embarrassed?

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked as Kageyama sat them both down on the couch, tucking his head back onto Shouyou’s shoulder. “You don’t need to be.”

“I just…no one’s ever done this for me before,” Kageyama said. His voice was surprisingly soft, for how loud he could yell.

“Never?” Shouyou asked. “Not even your parents?”

“Maybe when I was little, before my dad left…but not recently, no.”

“No wonder you were touch starved,” Shouyou muttered. “That’s ridiculous, even for an alpha. I would’ve gone crazy.”

“You’re an omega.”

“Not the point. Touch is comfort. No one should have to live without it.”

Kageyama huffed and Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“And stop pushing us away. We’re your teammates, it’s okay to let us touch you.”

Kageyama just nodded.

***

He really did seem to take Shouyou’s advice to heart, though. It helped that Suga and Daichi went out of their ways to include Kageyama in any kind of team bonding. They seemed to have told Asahi as well. The gentle alpha made a habit of brushing his hand across Kageyama’s shoulder every time they had to speak.

Kageyama seemed better. He allowed the touches, even seemed to like them, in the same way that Shouyou could tell that he liked compliments even if he had a hard time accepting them. But the only touches he overtly sought out were Shouyou’s.

It started out simply. When Ukai called them to discuss plays and opponents, Kageyama drifted close enough sitting cross-legged that his knee touched Shouyou’s. Then, when they huddled, Kageyama’s entire arm dropped across Shouyou’s shoulders. Soon enough he was comfortable knocking his shoulder against Shouyou’s when they walked together. And sometimes when they ran.

In some ways, it made sense. After all, Shouyou had been the one to finally break Kageyama out of being touch starved. And they were partners, and even friends. At least, that was how Shouyou tried to justify it to himself.

Still, he couldn’t deny that he loved all the extra touches he was getting from Kageyama. He tried to tell himself that it was just because he was an omega, he loved being touched by his pack. But Noya and Tanaka’s slaps and Suga’s gentle brushes never made him as happy as a shoulder bump from Kageyama. So Shouyou tried to think it was because Kageyama was so stingy with his touches, or because they had a close partnership. Neither of those explained why sometimes Shouyou’s stomach felt weird when Kageyama touched him. Shouyou did his best to ignore it, considering they had the Spring High coming up.

***

The bathroom at tournaments was always a nerve racking experience for Shouyou. He always managed to run into someone scary. The Spring High was no different. Shouyou was running away from being in the middle of a confrontation between the Grand King, his ace, and Ushiwaka. Even Aone had shown up, but Shouyou wasn’t afraid of Aone.

He wasn’t looking where he was going as he ran, so he ended up bumping straight into another huge body. He looked up.

A tall alpha loomed over him. It was probably nothing to worry about, but Shouyou was on edge still.

“Hello there, little omega,” the alpha said. “Are you lost?”

“No,” Shouyou answered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I’m on a volleyball team.”

“Are you now?” the alpha asked, and Shouyou bristled at the patronizing tone in his voice. Karasuno had almost as many omegas as alphas, with only a few betas. It was always strange to go to tournaments where omegas were given double takes, as if it was strange to see them there.

“Yes,” Shouyou said, balling his fists up at his sides.

“Ooo, feisty,” the alpha laughed. “I bet you’d be a lot of fun.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened as the alpha leaned in. Every instinct he had was telling him to _run_ but his legs were shaking so badly that he was frozen.

“Get away from him,” came a growl as a broad back stepped in front of Shouyou. It was Kageyama, and it had been a long time since Shouyou had heard that much _rage_ in his voice.

“Oh, sorry, is this omega your’s?” the other alpha laughed condescendingly.

“He’s made it clear that he’s not interested, so back off,” Kageyama seethed.

“Sorry, sorry. He’s pretty, though. And he’s got an attitude. He must be a lot of fun in bed.”

Kageyama made a move towards the alpha as he sauntered away, but Shouyou’s legs finally gave out and he collapse against Kageyama’s back. Kageyama barely flinched.

“Hinata?”

“I’m…sorry…just give me…a minute,” Shouyou gasped. He dug his fingers into Kageyama’s jacket. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, but it was just Kageyama reaching behind him to awkwardly pat at Shouyou’s shoulder. It was a tricky angle. Shouyou tugged at Kageyama’s jacket to get him to turn around.

It took a minute, but Kageyama turned around and wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders. Shouyou grabbed at Kageyama’s jacket and buried his head in his chest, trying to get his breathing under control.

“You know…you don’t have to wander at tournaments by yourself,” Kageyama said awkwardly. “There’s a lot of strange alphas around. If you need to go somewhere, I’ll go with you.”

“I can look after myself.”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but there’s safety in numbers. What if I hadn’t come looking for you when I did?”

Shouyou shuddered against Kageyama, but he had his heart rate and breathing under control now. He pulled out of the hug somewhat reluctantly.

“Thank you.”

It was the only acknowledgement that anything had happened. They returned to the rest of the team and acted as if nothing had happened. Shouyou didn’t forget, though.

He started hanging closer to Kageyama after that. As promised, Kageyama would accompany Shouyou to the bathroom and glare at any alpha that gave Shouyou lewd looks. They started hanging out outside of school and practice too. It started with Shouyou showing up at Kageyama’s house to practice receives on a weekend. Soon enough, they were studying on weekends together, playing video games, watching movies.

Kageyama’s strange fascination with Shouyou’s touch didn’t change. He gave Shouyou little nudges while they were playing video games, partially to distract Shouyou. When they watched movies, he would lean his shoulder into Shouyou’s almost unconsciously.

Shouyou didn’t mind the extra touches. He was more than happy to curl into Kageyama’s shoulder whenever a movie was on. Still, he had to admit this wasn’t completely normal friend behavior.

***

Things could have gone on like this forever, the delicate balance between friends and…whatever else was going on between Shouyou and Kageyama. They could have, but it wouldn’t take much to upset the balance. Just a friendly competition, a poor decision, and a tree.

Really, it was Shouyou’s fault, no matter how much he denied it. He’d just been trying to race Kageyama to the gym for morning practice. For some reason he thought this time the best way to do that was to jump at Kageyama instead of blasting past him as he usually did.

Which resulted in Kageyama going face-first into a tree.

Shouyou was already planning to bow and beg for forgiveness when Kageyama turned around and showed the bleeding scrape over his left eye.

“I’m so sorry!” Shouyou yelled, reaching out without thinking to trace his fingers over the scrape. It took him a minute to notice the way Kageyama was staring at him, wide-eyed with his jaw dropped. Shouyou stopped frantically rubbing the scrape and instead let his palm settle on Kageyama’s cheek.

Then he was leaning in, or maybe Kageyama was, or maybe they both were, but all of a sudden they were kissing. Shouyou didn’t really know what he was doing, but clearly Kageyama didn’t either.

Shouyou broke away from Kageyama’s mouth to kiss across his cheek and down his neck. He hesitated for a minute before dragging the tip of his tongue over Kageyama’s scent glands, rewarded with a hitch in Kageyama’s breathing. Shouyou was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of _mine mine mine_ and moving on instinct, he gently bit down on Kageyama’s scent glands.

Kageyama moaned at that, his hold on Shouyou’s waist – _how long had he been hugging Shouyou?_ – tightening. Shouyou continued to kiss, lick, and bite at Kageyama’s scent glands until Kageyama pushed him off.

Shouyou was already preparing his pout when Kageyama gently kissed him on the cheek. Kageyama kissed down Shouyou’s neck, looking up every so often for permission, which Shouyou always gave. He stared at Shouyou for a long moment when he reached the crook of Shouyou’s neck, waiting for explicit permission in the form of a nod.

When Shouyou gave it, Kageyama licked across Shouyou’s scent glands. Shouyou jumped in Kageyama’s lap, but tightened his grip on Kageyama’s shoulders to let him know it was okay. Kageyama continued, biting and licking as gently as he could, and it felt _so good_. Shouyou had always loved platonic scent marking, so it made sense that he loved non-platonic scent marking just as much.

When Kageyama pulled off him, both of them panting, Shouyou noticed they smelled strongly of each other. Much more than they would have from simple platonic scent marking. This would be impossible to hide, even if Shouyou had wanted to hide it.

Kageyama searched Shouyou’s face as if waiting to be scolded.

“Where did that come from?” he asked.

“I like you,” Shouyou told him.

“Like…as in…you want to date?”

“We’re basically dating already,” Shouyou scoffed. “It’s not like much is going to change. Except I can kiss you now. That’s a bonus.”

“How long have you wanted to kiss me, exactly?”

“A while. I think. I’ve been trying not to think about it, actually.”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t sure you liked me back.”

Kageyama huffed, his version of laughter, and shook his head.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while too.”

“How long?”

“Since you followed me home and scent marked me the first time,” Kageyama said quietly. “I wanted to kiss you then.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you’d ever like me back.”

“Idiot,” Shouyou whispered as he dropped his head to Kageyama’s shoulder, hugging him tighter. “You’re my partner, you’re my best friend. Of course I like you back.”

Kageyama tightened his arms around Shouyou’s waist, nuzzling into the top of his head. Shouyou suddenly realized that they were hugging, he was sitting in Kageyama’s lap, and they smelled strongly of each other, which maybe wasn’t the most appropriate thing for them to be doing. He cleared his throat.

“We need to get to practice,” he said. Kageyama nodded, squeezing Shouyou one more time before letting go. They both stood up, needing a minute to get their bearings.

“Want to come over after school?” Shouyou asked. “My mom probably wants to know we’re dating now. She’ll be thrilled, I haven’t shown any interest in dating anyone so far.”

“Sure,” Kageyama replied. “My mom probably wants to know too. She worries about me being lonely. Am I really the first one you’ve been interested in?”

“You’re the only one I’ll be interested in,” Shouyou vowed, making Kageyama blush. True, they were still too young to mate with each other, but Shouyou wasn’t going to change his mind. They’d promised to compete with each other on a world stage, and to Shouyou that meant staying together.

Kageyama nodded, and they stepped off together to race to the gym. Some things would never change, but Shouyou was thrilled with the newest changes. He hoped some things would stay the same, though, as he heard Kageyama throw a “catch me, dumbass!” over his shoulder, and he pumped his legs and ran harder.

The future looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE CONSENT IS IMPORTANT EVEN IF YOU’RE CAUGHT IN THE MOMENT!  
> One rule I forgot to mention above: alphas and betas can get touch starved just like omegas, but it’s rare since they don’t need as much touch as omegas.  
> This started out in Kageyama’s POV, and I still have the fragments of his POV, so let me know if you want me to polish those and post them as a companion piece.  
> Tumblr: musicprincess655.tumblr.com


End file.
